yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom (Crystal Dimension)
|-|Spectra = |-|Keith = or formerly known as is a former major villain (although he is portrayed more as an anti-hero) in Bakugan: New Vestroia and now a member of the Battle Brawlers. He once was leader and pyrus brawler of the Vexos organization, but betrayed them for his own interests. He has a devoted servant who remained by his side even after his betrayal of the Vexos, called Gus Grav. He wears a red mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. When he was a pyrus brawler, he partnered with Pyrus Helios MK2. Spectra returns in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as the new Darkus battler for the Battle Brawlers and is partnered with Darkus Infinity Helios who changed from Pyrus to Darkus. Appearance Spectra is a man with a long blond hair that is often spiked up. He still wore the outfit of Mechtanium Surge, after he changed his attribute from Pyrus to Darkus. Spectra still keeps his blond hair but he changed his hairstyle slightly from season 2. To reflect his new attribute specialty, he wore a black mask of equal length and black version of his original outfit from New Vestroia, with the edges are ripped lined and purple tones. Prior to becoming Spectra Phantom; he has a wavy pink hair of the same hue as his father. He wears a very casual outfit comprising of a white sleeveless shirt with gold motifs and blue pants. His height in NV and MS are 185cm. Personality Spectra Phantom Spectra is cruel and uncaring, serving as an enigma for a majority of Bakugan: New Vestroia. This causes those affiliated with him to constantly contemplate the anti-hero's wants, desires, and intentions, and even his true self, as seen when Mira starts to believe he is her long-lost brother and when Shun questions Spectra's true purposes during the New Vestroia evacuation. He is willing to do whatever it takes in order to attain victory, as seen by his shameless activation of Forbidden Ability Cards. He also is power-hungry, first seeking to rule all of Vestal and later seeking the power of the Perfect Core Energy and desiring his Helios to become the Ultimate Bakugan. He is confident, and sometimes even overconfident, in his abilities, not even the least bit intimidated by any opponent. Spectra is lastly shown to get carried away during battle, beginning to scream and laugh evilly, or even insult his opponents. Even his Guardian Bakugan, Helios, acts with Spectra's same mannerisms. Spectra is also very cunning, able to trick opponents easily and lead others into tempting situations when attempting to convert someone over to his cause, as seen when he first shows Gus Grav "true power." He is also unafraid to make threats or even take hostages, as seen when Spectra threatens Dan with Runo's life. Despite his great cruelty, however, and no matter how much of a greedy traitor he may be, Spectra is not without his more "human" emotions, either, as he still feels connected to Mira and even begins to miss Gus when he is believed to be dead. He also does the right thing from time to time, aiding Dan in evacuating New Vestroia when the threat of the newly activated BT System arises along with previously helping Mira free Ace, Shun and Marucho in Beta City. All in all, however, Spectra is only loyal to himself, as he betrays the Vexos to pursue his own goals and refuses Dan's several offers to team up. The loss to Dan Kuso in their final battle finally causes Keith Clay to see the error of his ways. While Spectra Phantom is no longer Keith's main identity, Keith does put on the mask from time to time after joining the Resistance, especially in battle. While Spectra now fights only for the Resistance and is more than willing to protect Mira without hesitation, he still retains some of his antagonistic self's mannerisms, particularly his menacing grin and ruthless tactics in battle. Keith Clay Before becoming Spectra, Keith was very attached to both his father and Mira. He even spent time training her to use Bakugan. He even felt a strong connection to his sister when he became the antagonist. He was finally able to see the error of his ways, abandoning the name Spectra and reverting to the way he used to treat Mira. While he was not trusted after his redemption at first, Keith soon became a brother-like figure to his old rival Dan Kuso. He retained his alter-ego's craftiness, using it on several occasions to aid the Brawlers. Description Spectra Phantom once had a goal of creating the Ultimate Bakugan. He is actually the brother of Mira Clay and the son of Professor Clay, although he said that they were no longer father and son. After his defeat in his final battle with his biggest rival, Dan Kuso, Spectra decided to become a member of the Bakugan Resistance and reverted to the name of his original persona, Keith Clay. Having realized the error of his ways, Keith abandons his mask and the identity of his alter ego. Helios MK2 remains his partner, and they both do what they can to aid their new allies. While Keith puts his mask and Spectra's old outfit back on when he enters battle, specifically during the processes of helping Helix Dragonoid find an appropriate Battle Gear and in the final battle against King Zenoheld, he now has control over his alter-ego and remembers where his allegiances now lie. He reunites with his thought-to-be dead servant, Gus Grav, during his battle with Zenoheld. After the final battle with the King, Keith becomes a brother-like figure to Dan, staying with Mira while his old rival returns to Earth with friends Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura. Bakugan Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Darkus Infinity Helios (Guardian Bakugan) *Silver Bombaplode (BakuNano) *Darkus Slynix (Mechtogan) *Darkus/Pyrus Mutant Helios (BakuMutant fused with Titanium Dragonoid) *Darkus/Ventus Mutant Helios (BakuMutant fused with Taylean) *Darkus Doomtronic (Battle Suit) *Ventus Blasterate (Given to Shun) *Subterra Blasterate (Possibly given to Paige) Trivia *Spectra is very similar to Marduk from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game, as they both wear masks, have similar outfits, and are voiced by the same actor (Dan Petronijevic) and both have a strong connection to their Bakugan. Now in Mechtanium Surge they will both be Darkus brawlers. *Spectra's design is similar to Phoenix in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is interesting to note that Phoenix made his debut before Spectra (in the Japanese version) and therefore may have visually inspired him. Also, the character Jack from Metal Masters resembles his clothing preferences. *He resembles Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII in many ways like his current age (as of Mechtanium Surge), his spiky blond hair and lifeless blue eyes. *Spectra seems to have been trained in hand-to-hand combat, as shown when he fought Shadow Prove in Mylene's Meltdown. His fighting style might be a reference to the Dragon Ball Z anime series, particularly his wall maneuver. *He and Ren Krawler are the only former antagonist to eventually become one of six main members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. *Of all the main members of the Battle Brawlers, Spectra is the oldest, being 21 in Mechtanium Surge. *Unlike in Bakugan: New Vestroia, where his mask had only one visible eye, when he was a Pyrus Brawler and a major anti-hero in that season, Spectra's new mask in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge has visible eyes on both sides. *He and the villain in the video game Marduk sounded similar. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Feature Articles Category:Crystal Dimension